Comms. Officier
Comms. Officier is an unlockable helmet (i.e. Specialization or class). It allows the Trooper and his squad mates to use a number of handy active support Abilities, generally enhancing any army's performance. A cheap way to get some of the functions of a CO while picking another class is to get a Radio, as it grants +1 Communications. In addition, Comms. Officiers do not need to be present within the current wave (FIle:btl_Deployment.gif Deployment) of troopers to give commands, they can be put in reserve to keep them alive as long as possible since their support Abilities can be crucial or very supportive in battle. The same can be said about Saboteurs. Observation Most of matches between high players end before the timer can reach''' 400 ' , questioning the usefulness of Comms. Officiers. Mostly due to Spies and Twinoids. Bonuses Comms. Officiers start with +5 Communications, and get +1 with each level-up. This specialization serves solely to provide this vital global Stat and does not increase support ability use rates, no matter how many specialists are available. 'The Orders' One of the random commands will be ordered every '''400 'Turn depending on the situation. 'Solo mission' Target: One friendly trooper. Effect: Initiative boost, allowing the trooper to take several extra turns before the effect wears off. 'Locked' Target: One enemy. Effect: 'Every time this trooper is fired upon, he is hit. 'Commando Target: Area effect surrounding a trooper, including enemies (if too close to each other). Effect: Slight Initiative boost. 'Propaganda' A rare command, requires at least 20 Communications. Target: One enemy trooper in very close range. Effect: The targeted trooper will join your side until he's down or the battle over. The troopers uniform will change color and they will retain their current condition (life points, munitions, equipment, effects etc). The propaganda effect is negated by the Smart skill. *In battle, propaganda may be used on the last remaining trooper of an army. This will end the battle. *'Bug:' If a trooper affected by propaganda dies during a Raid it may result in a decrease of surviving recruits left or negative value on the Headquarters page. 'Support' Effect: '''Two extra troopers are deployed to the battlefield. These troopers may use vehicles as usual. Troopers deployed this way may ignore the players Deployment cap. '''Risk: An enemy Spy can still appear in support troops. 'Retreat' Requirement: At least 10 Communications. Effect: '''All friendly troopers '''exit the battlefield. A new set of troopers is deployed. Those injured troopers who retreated will be fully replenished (Life Points , status and weapons munitions) before their next deployment. The troopers who left the field will also have their weapons and items re-supplied, as well as de-sabotaged. When they deploy again, the sabotage chance will be rolled again if any enemy Saboteur(s) are still left. Used: ''' When the ratio exceeds '''1:2 between the number of allies and enemies (e.g: 2 vs 4, 3 vs 8), the Retreat command will be given to 1~4 living Troopers on the battlefield. Bugs: *If retreat is used during Raids, the number of retreating troopers will be deducted from the remaining recruits on the next Raid level. *If retreat is used during Exterminate and the number of retreating troopers equals or exceeds the number of survivors at the end of the mission, it will be considered a failure, even though the battle replay claims Victory. Trivia * The current spelling is present in-game. The correct spelling would be "Comms. Officer". Gallery Commando2.gif|Effective Commando in action. Commandobug.png|Commando can affects allies and rats. Minitroopers Support risk.png| Spy can still appear in Support group. Minitroopers 3 Retreat.png|3 troopers exit the battlefield when enemies outnumbered them. (Note: Retirada = Retreat) Media A Comm. Officer is essential in order to succeed in Exterminatemission. Category:Skill Category:Specialization